


Early Childhood Education

by TheDisneyOutsider



Series: Comfortember 2020 [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Baby Liam, Crying, Parenthood, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, infant simulator, peter parker no longer wants to have kids, two men and a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: Tony heard it the second Peter opened the door to the lab Friday afternoon, a distinct high-pitched cry from what sounded like a very upset baby.That not being a sound Tony was all that familiar with, much less in his lab, he whipped around quickly to try and place what was causing it.That’s when he saw a frazzled looking Peter cradling what appeared to be a very fussy, upset baby walking towards him.“Um, Pete? Doing some babysitting? Did you forget to tell me something?”~~Peter brings a baby stimulator from school to Tony's and chaos ensuesComfortember, Day 10: Crying
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995802
Comments: 33
Kudos: 252
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Early Childhood Education

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 10! This ones a bit silly, but I kind of love the concept all the same! Enjoy!!

Tony heard it the second Peter opened the door to the lab Friday afternoon, a distinct high-pitched cry from what sounded like a very upset baby.

That not being a sound Tony was all that familiar with, much less in his lab, he whipped around quickly to try and place what was causing it.

That’s when he saw a frazzled looking Peter cradling what appeared to be a very fussy, upset baby walking towards him.

“Um, Pete? Doing some babysitting? Did you forget to tell me something?”

Peter huffed exhausted, “It’s my baby simulator for school. I have to take care of him for the whole weekend, and he already won’t stop crying, Mr. Stark. I couldn’t even swing here because he has to be transported in this dumb carrier,” he explained, holding up the carrier for the man to see, “And if I shake him it’s a count towards an abuse shutdown!”

“Abuse? As if you’d ever abuse anything,” Tony scoffed.

“Yeah, well, apparently I can because he’s been crying since I left school. Do you have somewhere I can lay him down to change him? I think that’s what that cry means.”

“Change him, in my lab?” Tony looked horrified and Peter rolled his eyes.

“There’s nothing in there, but we have to pretend like there is, just, can you help me?”

Tony nodded, feeling sorry for the stressed-out kid, “Over on the couch should be good.”

Peter walked over quickly, being careful as he set down the baby and grabbed the diaper bag he had strapped around his shoulder.

He pulled out a diaper and made quick work of swapping them out, Tony watched with interest.

“Back in my day we were just given an egg,” he commented as Peter picked up the baby once more, supporting his neck, and placing him into the carrier.

“An egg? How do you take care of an egg like a baby?”

Tony shrugged, “You make sure it doesn’t crack, that’s about it.”

“No fair,” Peter whined, covering the baby with a blanket then clapping his hands together, “Okay, Liam should sleep for a while now, what are we doing today?”

“Liam?” Tony chuckled lightly, and Peter scowled.

“It’s what my teacher named him!”

“Mm-hm, cute.” Tony smirked, “Well, I was thinking we could—”

He was cut off by another high-pitched cry, this one sounded different, but annoying all the same.

“Ugh, Liam! What do you want now!?” Peter practically shouted, and Tony couldn’t help but find the scene adorable. Then another ear-piercing scream rang through the room, and he covered his ears.

“Jeez, kid, make him quiet!”

“I’m trying! I don’t know what he wants,” Peter exclaimed, picking the baby up, “What’s wrong, buddy?”

“Here, give him to me!” Tony made a grab for the baby, but Peter pulled away, causing Tony to pull the doll’s arm harshly.

“No! Tony, that’s definitely going to be an abuse point! If I get twenty-four of those he shuts off!” Peter shrieked, wide-eyed, and if possible the baby screamed even louder.

“Great! Let’s do that. Or better yet, is there just an immediate off switch somewhere?” Tony complained.

“No, this is my assignment!” Peter exclaimed, scandalized, “I can’t just turn it off. I’ll try feeding him again.”

The boy sat down with the doll, pressing a bottle to his lips, and finally, the sound turned off, both Peter and Tony sighed in relief.

“There, I think—” another shriek, “Ugh, I forgot to burp him.”

As Peter started patting the little back forcefully, Tony sat down, “I don’t think we’re going to get much work done today, kid. How about we head upstairs and make ourselves something to eat?”

Peter nodded with a pout, “I guess so, sorry Tony.”

“It’s okay, kid. We want you to get a good grade, after all,” Tony smiled, just as Liam burped.

“Okay, I’m going to try putting him in the carrier. Hopefully this time he stays quiet.”

They made it upstairs and quickly prepared dinner with a sleeping baby in the carrier beside them. The two sat down to eat, just as the baby started crying again.

“Liam!” Peter frowned.

“I think he could sense that you were about to eat, kid,” Tony sighed, “Here, give him to me, you need to eat.”

“No,” Peter grumbled, “He’s synced to this wristband, it has to be me who soothes him...”

“I’m sorry, buddy,” Tony spoke, feeling helpless as the tired kid bounced the baby on his lap. It was only day one, he wondered how the poor teen was going to make it through two more days of this.

“It’s fine, I don’t know how I’m going to shower later though,” Peter sighed.

“I think that’s out of the question, kiddo,” Tony huffed out a laugh.

The night was long, Tony heard Peter get up three times with the baby, the third time he joined him, sitting next to the teen as he pretended to give the piece of plastic yet another bottle.

“I’m totally calling your teacher about this ‘assignment’. Not only is she messing with my kid’s sleep, but she’s messing with Tony Stark’s sleep now,” Tony mumbled at 3:45 am, barely awake.

“You can’t,” Peter mumbled, now attempting to rock the fussy doll back to sleep, “Everyone in my grade has to do this. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“You’re telling me this isn’t some type of Home Ec. class you’re taking?” Tony turned to the kid in confusion.

“Nope. I guess my school is trying to scare us all into never having kids or something,” Peter grumbled.

Tony chuckled, “Maybe into never having kids until you’re ready, more like. Like when you’re thirty-five.”

“I know that’s a joke, but at this point, I’m never having kids, even when I’m thirty-five,” Peter declared, laying the baby back down.

“You might change your mind, bud,” Tony smirked.

“You don’t have kids,” Peter raised an eyebrow in accusation.

“Well, no. Not technically I suppose,” Tony shrugged, “But hanging out with you has been pretty great. Maybe someday I might want to.”

“Just remember, they’re not all as great as me. Some of them cry all day and night,” Peter grumbled, straight-faced, causing Tony to burst out in a laugh.

“Yeah, and some of them bring home loud toys and expect you to play house with them all night long.”

Peter turned to his mentor, “Thanks for helping me with this.”

“It’s fine, buddy. Just make sure you never bring home a live baby, okay? Not until you’re much, much older.”

“I can absolutely promise that! I’d never get any patrolling done!”

“Yeah, or, you know, schoolwork, sleeping,  _ eating, _ ” Tony said, and they both laughed.

It was late morning when Pepper made her way to Tony’s penthouse looking for him. She frowned when he wasn’t in the living room, or kitchen, or even his own room. Then she remembered that it had been a Peter night. She walked past Tony’s door, wondering if Peter had a nightmare, and both boys might be sleeping in now. When she got to his room she frowned, reading the sign on the kid’s door.

_ Baby is asleep, so we’re sleeping. Please be quiet! _

Peeking her head in the door, she took in the scene. Tony sprawled out on the kid's bed with Peter laying beside him, their limbs intertwined every which way. On the floor was a baby carrier with a tiny plastic doll sitting within. She had heard about schools recently using baby simulators to prevent teen pregnancies. She smiled. The thought of her fiance and his pretty much kid taking care of a baby doll together was a pretty adorable image. Suddenly, a small whimper came from the baby, and Pepper’s eyes went wide. She silently closed the door again, just as she heard a wail from within. She thought she might have heard some big people crying too, though she was pretty sure she’d never get admittance to that.

And to think, back in her day all they got was an egg!

**Author's Note:**

> Each comment gives Peter and Tony one minute of peace from the baby's cries!! 😜


End file.
